Mikhail and Anna
Chapter 1: Volga Anna was at the airport, she was now nineteen years old. She got her Russian passport and visa, She wanted to move back to Russia Orla and James were there dropping her off. Ji wang, who was now eight didn't understand what was happening. "Where's auntie Anna going?" He asked. Anna made the painful decision to return to Russia after living there, She thought it wasn't right for her, some people yelled at her for talking in her native language to her schoolfriends. One of the worst incidents where some man yelled at her for speaking in the language, the man was at least 76, she was 18, it turned her opinion against America. "Bye mom, thank you." She said. She boarded the plane to Volgograd, She had taken her old dolls, A DNA test of her stillborn twin brother of what he would look like at the age of 19. FLASHBACK Anna and her friend Penelope, Cassie, Josephine and Philomena had gone out for a girl's shopping trip. Cassie knew some Russian, she used the medium amount she knew. " (Anna, what did we do today....)" She said. " (Well, we watched Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Bucky is drop dead sexy......)" Anna replied back in Russian. Anna sat reading a Russian-translated book on makeup when a man yelled. "Oi, Russkie!" Anna heard a voice. A man marched up to the girls. "Why don't you speak f***ing English? This is America!" He yelled. Anna was almost shocked, she spoke the language since she started talking and she mostly read Russian literature and films. "Please don't speak to her like that." Cassie said. "No, all those f***in' reds hack computers, destroy our country using cybercrime and support communists." He said. "How can I hack a computer, I failed my ICT course." Anna said. He also looked at her books, which was a book on Dracula and a book on makeup. "What's this, Soviet propaganda?!" He yelled. A veteran with his great-grandaughter looked very horrified and got up. "Yo, Backwards R! Get the f*** out of America Lenin!" He yelled. The elderly man got up and put his hand on the man's wrist. "Leave her alone, she's only a teen, she wasn't born yet when Soviet Russia collasped." He said. Anna looked at him. "It's okay darling, what were you and your friends exactly talking about?" He asked her gently. "We were talking about our trip to the shopping mall, I was talking about how hot this one Marvel character was until he interrupted me." She said. END FLASHBACK When she was on the plane, she looked outside, she saw the island of the UK as the plane flew past. She sat next to a woman returning from holiday with her three year old son. While she was looking outside, the child pulled on her hair. She faced the mother. " (Hey, get your child let go of my hair)" She said. " (No Niki, don't pull the girl's hair)" The mother said, trying to make the child let go of her hair. Anna had a house for her in Volgograd that Orla helped her buy. The child pulled harder and then Anna held the child's wrist. She then put his hand down on his lap. When she arrived in Volgograd, she took a taxi to drive to her new address. She had help from a neighbor to unpack. " (How old are you?)" She asked Anna. " (Nineteen)" Anna said. " (Moving to Russia at that age?)" She said. Anna used her original name, Anna Yaki Volodina, she sometimes used Kirochu, but not all the time. One of the mementos from Tariko, who moved back to Japan, was a plush doll of an Espeon. One day when she was out shopping. She then felt a hand touch her breast and squeeze it and then the other hand groping the right sude of her bottom Anna then turned around then pushed the teenager. The policeman stopped, then looked at her. The harasser then grabbed her hair then she managed to grab a rock and hit him in the stomach, " (I got him!)" She said to him. The 19-year old then turned to the policeman, who was at least 23. She then got off him to allow the man to handcuff him. " (He was going for me)" She said. The man was speechless, she was the most amazing display of violence and beauty. " (Your name?)" He asked. " (Anna, Anna Yakovovna Yaki Volodina)" She said. Out of respect for her adopted dad, she used Yakovovna in tribute instead of Nikolaevna, Yakov was the Russian equivalent of James. " (Mikhail, Mikhail Petrovich Denisov)" He replied. A few weeks later, Mikhail visited her house. " (Okay Misha, you can do this)" He whispered to himself. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86